<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lapar by akashisexual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708068">Lapar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashisexual/pseuds/akashisexual'>akashisexual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Akashi Seijuurou, M/M, Top Midorima Shintarou, in which akashi is being needy for midorima but he's being an asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashisexual/pseuds/akashisexual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ada tiga hal yang dapat menggugah nafsu makan Seijuurou di pagi hari.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Midorima Shintarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lapar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ada tiga hal yang dapat menggugah nafsu makan Seijuurou di pagi hari.</p><p>Yang pertama, aroma teh hijau yang selalu Shintarou seduh untuknya di atas meja.</p><p>Dokter muda itu menyarankannya untuk selalu mengonsumsi teh hijau di pagi demi memberikan nutrisi yang sehat bagi tubuh dan meningkatkan energi. Seijuurou tak menolak—bahkan merasa senang karena Shintarou masih dan akan selalu memberikan perhatian khusus padanya bahkan dalam hal sekecil apapun.</p><p>Yang kedua, semangkuk sup tahu instan yang biasa mereka santap saat tak memiliki banyak waktu untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Seijuurou memang suka sup tahu, dan Shintarou cukup pandai untuk menyediakan beberapa kaleng sup tahu instan dalam lemari penyimpanan karena kemampuan memasak mereka berada di bawah rata-rata. Alasan saja sebenarnya, karena Seijuurou lebih dari handal untuk membuat hidangan sederhana seperti sup tahu, pengecualian bagi Shintarou yang bisa langsung meledakkan dapur mereka saat pertama kali menyentuh kompor dengan ujung jarinya.</p><p>Dan yang terakhir...</p><p>Punggung telanjang Midorima Shintarou yang kini tengah membelakanginya ketika sedang mencuci tangan di wastafel, dengan jejak panjang luka cakar yang ia tinggalkan semalam ketika mereka tengah asyik bersenang-senang—</p><p><em>Ups</em>.</p><p>Tanpa sadar, Seijuurou menelan ludah.</p><p>Ah, rasanya ia lapar sekali.</p><p>
  <strong>-x-</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Singkatnya, Seijuurou memang lapar. Namun ia lebih ingin dimakan. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>-x-</strong>
</p><p>"Sei, mengapa diam saja? Cokelatnya masih panas?"</p><p>Seijuurou tersentak ketika suara Shintarou yang tumben sekali terdengar <em>raspy</em> memanggil namanya. Begitu menggelitik didengar hingga tanpa sadar Seijuurou menggigit bibir, jemari refleks meremat keliman piyama Shintarou yang ia kenakan ketika turun dari ranjang pagi ini. Kepalanya menggeleng, tak ingin menatap Shintarou yang kini menyorongkan sepiring penuh kue bagel di hadapannya. Pria itu sengaja menanggalkan kacamatanya pagi ini, entah mengapa, dan Seijuurou yakin Shintarou akan sulit melihatnya jika tak berada dalam jarak yang dekat.</p><p>"Tidak." Seijuurou menjawab, menahan napas ketika telapak besar Shintarou menyingkap poninya ke belakang—lalu melepaskannya begitu saja hingga ujung-ujung surai Seijuurou kembali berjatuhan di atas dahinya. Shintarou tersenyum tipis, lalu menarik diri. Kembali pada <em>pantry</em> tempat ia menyeduh teh hijau, Seijuurou tidak dibuatkan karena kekasihnya itu sedang ingin minum cokelat hangat ditemani kue bagel dan <em>muffin</em> yang mereka beli tadi malam.</p><p>Sembari menunggu Shintarou selesai dengan pekerjaannya, pikiran Seijuurou mulai berkelana. Mengulang kilas balik akan kegiatan yang ia lakukan bersama Shintarou sepanjang sore hingga malam kemarin; makan bersama di sebuah restoran dan pergi ke resital piano yang sudah ingin mereka kunjungi sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Mampir ke toko kue untuk membeli beberapa buah camilan untuk persediaan di rumah, lalu pulang dengan tangan saling bertaut dan menggenggam. Bertukar canda tawa di bawah langit malam yang suram tanpa bintang. Mendung, sepertinya, namun hujan tak kunjung datang bahkan sampai mereka tiba di apartemen dan mengganti sepatu dengan sandal rumahan.</p><p>Setelahnya, seperti biasa—ketika mereka selesai mengunci pintu, Seijuurou ditangkap dengan sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya; lalu terjebak dalam pergumulan panas yang melibatkannya dan Shintarou di atas ranjang. Seijuurou juga tak tahu mengapa, dan apa yang membuat Shintarou berubah jadi liar dan memperlakukannya dengan kasar kala itu (bukan berarti Seijuurou tak terima, ia justru sangat suka ketika Shintarou menunjukkan sisi buas dalam dirinya jika mereka hanya sedang berdua). Katakanlah ia masokis, namun Shintarou terlihat sangat <em>panas</em> dengan seringai dan sorot mata tajam yang seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup.</p><p>Masih terasa jelas sensasi saat kejantanan pria itu menggerus dinding dalam Seijuurou hingga nyaris membuatnya kehabisan suara akibat mendesah terlalu banyak. Juga bisikan-bisikan posesif bernada rendah yang ia terima di sisi telinganya, dan hal itu membuat Seijuurou teringat bahwa ia belum sempat membersihkan diri ketika Shintarou menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat dan ucapan selamat pagi, diiringi kecupan ringan yang mendarat di kening dan bibirnya. Pantas saja Seijuurou merasa bagian dalam dirinya terasa penuh, namun ia sama sekali tak keberatan jika Shintarou yang kini sudah berbalik dan berjalan mendekat akan memenuhinya lagi pagi ini.</p><p>Astaga, Seijuurou bingung ingin menenggelamkan diri atau malah merapatkan paha. Mencegah dirinya agar tidak menegang, lagi-lagi menolak tatapan Shintarou yang tampak kebingungan setelah mendudukkan diri di hadapannya.</p><p>"Sei? Ada apa?" Shintarou mengernyit, keheranan. Telunjuknya mengarah pada piring kue yang masih belum Seijuurou sentuh sama sekali. "Kau tak lapar, atau sedang tak ingin makan?"</p><p>"...tidak. Aku lapar."</p><p>Seijuurou menelan ludah, berusaha menahan hasratnya yang bergejolak. Menatap jemari panjang Shintarou yang kini tengah menggenggam pegangan cangkir untuk kemudian menyesap teh dengan bibirnya, dan Seijuurou ingin merasakan sensasi saat jemari itu bergerak di dalam tubuhnya. Seijuurou ingin bibir tipis itu kembali menyesap bibirnya penuh nafsu seperti yang ia lakukan semalam. Seijuurou tak tahu apa yang membuat pikirannya berubah menjadi sekotor ini, namun sentakan kecil yang muncul di antara kakinya tak bisa berbohong bahwa ia begitu menginginkan Shintarou. <em>Ia ingin Shintarou kembali memenuhinya pagi ini</em>.</p><p>"Lalu? Yang semalam membuatmu lapar, 'kan? Lekas makan sarapanmu, setelah itu mandi, ya? Mau kubantu menggosok punggung?"</p><p><em>Sial, sial, sial</em>. Pria bersurai merah itu mengutuk dalam hati, tubuhnya mulai dirambati rasa panas hingga tanpa sadar Seijuurou menggesek paha dalamnya untuk menyembunyikan kegelisahan.</p><p>"Mm, Shin?" Seijuurou mencoba bersuara. Takut-takut menatap Shintarou yang kini mengangkat satu alis mendengar panggilannya, "ya, sayang?"</p><p>"Aku..." lapar. <em>Aku lapar</em>.</p><p>"Ada apa?"</p><p>
  <em>Aku lapar, Shintarou. Tapi aku juga ingin dimakan.</em>
</p><p>"Seijuurou? Ada apa denganmu?"</p><p>Ada setruman listrik yang mengaliri tubuh Seijuurou ketika ujung jemari Shintarou menyentuh punggung tangannya. Seijuurou rasa tubuhnya bergetar, hampir mengeluarkan desah '<em>aahh</em>...' tertahan kalau tak lebih cepat menggigit bibir bawah. Shintarou masih menatapnya, binar sepasang bola zamrud itu menyelidik raut Seijuurou yang tampak tersiksa dalam penglihatannya. Kekasihnya ini sedang apa?</p><p>"Seijuurou, kemari." Seijuurou mendongak ketika namanya dipanggil. Shintarou menarik tangannya menjauh, lalu memundurkan kursi dan menepuk pahanya sambil terus menatap Seijuurou yang kini tampak salah tingkah. "Kemari, duduk di sini. Mari kita bicara."</p><p>Oh, sial. Tanpa sadar Seijuurou mendecakkan lidah, kedua tangannya mengepal di atas meja. Bagaimana ia bisa menyembunyikan diri kalau Shintarou justru menyuruhnya mendekat?</p><p>"Tidak mau." Dan Seijuurou mengejutkan dirinya sendiri dengan begitu mudah menolak. Tenggorokannya kering menatap dada bidang Shintarou yang terlihat menyenangkan untuk diraba—juga punggung dan lengannya yang selalu jadi tempat favorit bagi Seijuurou untuk meninggalkan cakaran atas balasan yang ia terima ketika Shintarou menginvasi bagian dalam tubuhnya. Napas Seijuurou menderu, ingin menendang meja sekuat yang ia bisa dan membuka kakinya di hadapan Shintarou tanpa rasa malu.</p><p>"Oh?" Satu alis Shintarou terangkat heran. Tatapannya lurus ke arah Seijuurou yang kini bergerak gelisah di tempatnya duduk. "Kau yang kemari, atau aku yang ke sana?"</p><p>Tak ada jawaban. Seijuurou yakin betul bahwa Shintarou akan segera menangkapnya, terbukti saat pria tinggi itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Seijuurou yang jadi tampak gelagapan. Berusaha berkelit ketika Shintarou dengan mudah mengangkatnya dari kursi, lalu mendesah saat miliknya bergesekan dengan perut Shintarou yang telanjang. Bedebah.</p><p>"<em>A—aahh</em>..."</p><p>Sial. <em>Sial</em>. Tangan-tangan pria itu menangkup kedua pipi pantatnya dengan sempurna, dan Seijuurou yakin bahwa Shintarou sengaja memberikan remasan di sana saat ia tak sengaja mengeluarkan suara.</p><p>"Hm? Apa ini?" Seijuurou menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari gendongan Shintarou yang sengaja dilakukan untuk menyiksanya. "Kau tegang di pagi hari, Sei? Nakal sekali."</p><p>"Shintarou... turunkan aku." Seijuurou mendesis, berusaha menekan suaranya supaya tak terdengar lemah. Namun Shintarou lebih pandai untuk merunduk dan mengecup sisi leher Seijuurou dengan bibirnya, sukses membuat si empunya kembali mengerang dan justru mengeratkan kaki yang—entah sejak kapan—melingkari pinggul Shintarou.</p><p>"Kau ingin diturunkan, tapi tubuhmu berkata tidak." Shintarou terkekeh, satu tangan nakal menelusuri tulang punggung Seijuurou yang kini menggigil di bawah sentuhannya. Kepala Seijuurou mendongak ekstasi, tak sengaja kembali menggesekkan miliknya dengan perut Shintarou. Shintarou-nya panas, panas, <em>panas</em>, dan Seijuurou benci saat rasa panas itu membuat tubuhnya jadi ikut terbakar. "Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini?"</p><p><em>Punggungmu</em>, tidak. <em>Kau</em>. Seijuurou menggigit bibir, kedua tangan mencengkeram erat bahu Shintarou sementara ia masih terus berusaha melepaskan diri. Seijuurou juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia dengan mudah <em>tegang</em> begitu saja, terlebih Shintarou sama sekali tak melakukan apapun selain menyeduh teh dan menyiapkan sarapan untuknya. Seijuurou pasti sudah gila.</p><p>"Tidak mau jujur, ya?" Seijuurou berjengit ketika satu tangan Shintarou kembali meremas pipi pantatnya. Seijuurou menggeleng, menggigit bibir. Masih berusaha menapakkan kakinya di lantai ketika Shintarou malah memiringkan kepala dan menciumi lehernya yang penuh bercak merah. Atasan piyama Seijuurou disingkap, dan Shintarou iseng menjulurkan lidah untuk menjilat kulit leher Seijuurou hingga membuatnya bergetar. "Seijuurou-ku <em>horny</em> pagi-pagi begini? Manis sekali."</p><p>"Shintarou." Pergerakan Seijuurou dibekuk begitu saja ketika Shintarou kembali mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Seijuurou melemas, mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Shintarou lalu tersentak ketika ereksi pria itu menekan pantatnya. Oh, jadi dia bangun juga ternyata? "Shin, jangan begini."</p><p>"Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri." Kata Shintarou, tegas. Telapak tangan berpindah meraba dada Seijuurou dan memainkan dua bulatan cokelat di sana hingga tubuh kekasihnya menggelinjang. Pinggul Seijuurou bergerak, tak sengaja menggesek pantatnya dengan penis Shintarou yang masih terbungkus rapi dalam celana. Dada Seijuurou membusung, dan punggungnya mundur menabrak pinggiran meja. "Katakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu?"</p><p>"Shin..." Panas. Panas. <em>Panas</em>. Berdekatan dengan Shintarou selalu membuatnya mati kepanasan. "Aku lapar."</p><p>"Ya, lalu?" Dua alis Shintarou terangkat, jemari setia bermain di pucuk dada Seijuurou yang kini mengeras di bawah sentuhannya. "Kau mau apa?"</p><p>"Aku—" Hening. Seijuurou menelan ludah, kesulitan bernapas. Oksigen yang ada di sekitarnya menguap dan keberadaan Shintarou makin membuatnya kesulitan bicara. "Aku lapar."</p><p>"Katakan yang jelas, Seijuurou." Lembut, Shintarou menegur. Bagian depan piyama Seijuurou disingkap sebatas dada, dan Shintarou tersenyum tipis menatap tubuh cantik kekasihnya yang seolah meminta untuk dijamah. Shintarou sungguh melakukannya, mendekatkan wajah pada salah satu pucuk dada Seijuurou dan memberikan jilatan menggoda di sana. Seijuurou mengerang, wajahnya memerah. "Katakan, atau aku takkan memberikannya padamu."</p><p>"Shin." Napas Seijuurou tercekat. Kedua lengan memeluk erat tubuh Shintarou sebelum akhirnya merunduk; menyembunyikan wajah di ceruk leher kekasihnya dan bernapas cepat di sana.</p><p>"Aku lapar," jeda, "aku ingin dimakan."</p><p>Ada hening selama beberapa detik di antara mereka ketika Seijuurou selesai bicara.</p><p>Shintarou diam, tak bergeming, dan Seijuurou sudah ingin melepaskan diri ketika tubuhnya diangkat secara tiba-tiba. Si Merah itu tersentak, bukan main terkejutnya saat Shintarou malah mendudukkannya di atas meja. Dua kaki dilebarkan, paha dalamnya diusap dan Seijuurou meremas kuat pinggiran meja dengan jari-jarinya yang terasa dingin. Kepalanya mendongak, ragu-ragu, ingin tahu ekspresi Shintarou yang rupanya tengah menyunggingkan senyum tipis penuh hasrat.</p><p>"Katakan, Seijuurou. Ini kesempatan terakhir." Kedua tangan Shintarou mendarat di masing-masing sisi tubuh Seijuurou. Kepalanya merunduk, membiarkan ujung-ujung poni hijaunya berjatuhan di atas dahi Seijuurou dan mencuri satu kecupan di pucuk hidungnya—Seijuurou masih <em>lapar</em>. "Katakan apa yang kau inginkan, dan aku akan memberikannya padamu."</p><p>Napas Seijuurou tersendat. Sekujur tubuh bergetar ekstasi karena ia tahu apa yang diinginkannya akan segera diberikan Shintarou, ia akan kembali mendapatkan Shintarou dan Seijuurou rasa dirinya sungguhan gila.</p><p>"Shin," lagi, Seijuurou memanggil. Satu tangan melingkari leher Shintarou, dan satu tangannya yang lain meraih pipi pria tinggi itu dengan usapan menggoda. Senyum nakal ditarik, dan Seijuurou sudah hampir mendesah ketika tatapan yang diberikan Shintarou seakan menelanjanginya. "Shintarou. <em>Eat me</em>."</p><p>Mendengarnya, Shintarou terkekeh.</p><p>"Berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk mengaku, Sei?" Satu tangan Shintarou bergerak lebih jauh ke belakang. Menggeser piring kue bagel milik Seijuurou yang ditelantarkan begitu saja, lalu membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya di atas meja. Bibir dijilat ketika Seijuurou membuka pelan kedua kakinya dengan raut memerah malu-malu, lalu kembali merunduk dan mencuri satu kecupan lembut di atas bibir Seijuurou yang sedikit terbuka.</p><p>"<em>Itadakimasu</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>